


Going With The Flow

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John and Roger explore each others kinks.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Going With The Flow

John takes great pleasure in aiming a stream of piss at the top of Roger’s head soaking his awful cap.

He is still conflicted about this. It feels wrong to enjoy pissing on someone as they kneel at your feet. To see Roger’s hair grow wet where it flows out from under the cap, streams of urine running down his face, down his neck, soaking into his t-shirt.

Roger’s tongue darts out and licks the piss running over his face. Roger likes this, John reminds himself. 

He had asked Roger what he liked about this in those early days of experimentation after Roger had first shyly mumbled that he had a piss kink and he knows his lovely tactile Roger likes the feel of it, the warmth and the wetness. Roger likes feeling that he is complicit in something naughty. There is a little dark part of Roger that likes feeling humiliated and helpless.

And John knows now that there is part of him that likes to humiliate Roger. Urinating on him feels taboo and there is a part of John that thrills at breaking that taboo. There is a part of him that enjoys seeing Roger dripping with his piss. 

His stream slows then stops. A drop of urine quivers on the brim of Roger’s awful cap. John grins down at him.

Their apartment has many drawbacks but it possesses a huge tiled bathroom which Roger enthused about when they were looking. John knows why now. There is lots of space for two and the tiled floor makes it easy to clean. Roger may have a messy kink but he can also be very practical.

◊◊◊

John had brought up the subject. “Is there anything you’d like to try?” he had asked over dinner one evening.

Roger had looked puzzled. “Food-wise?” he had queried.

John had flushed a little and shook his head. “I meant in the bedroom, although if you would like to try any different recipes we can do that too, of course.”

Roger had smiled. “I think we’ve already explored the full range of my culinary abilities but if you want to try anything then I’ll eat it.” He had sipped his wine and his blue eyes had studied John. “Is there something you would like to try in the bedroom?”

There had been, of course. John had wanted to try electro-stimulation and his blush had deepened as he had explained this to Roger.

“How shocking,” Roger had giggled, “Sorry that was a lame joke.” 

He looked unsure. One of the things John really loved about Roger was how his feelings flitted across his face like emotional clouds moving across a usually clear and sunny sky. He braced himself for Roger’s gentle refusal.

“Okay,” Roger had nodded, “I trust you not to accidentally kill me.”

“It would be tingly,” John told him excitedly, “not like an actual electric shock or anything. It might feel kind of like a stinging sensation, depending on what we do.”

Roger sipped his wine. “Have you done this before?”

“I’ve never had a partner who was willing,” John told him. “I’ve used a wand on myself but...There are a few different things I’d like to try.”

◊◊◊ 

They tried what John referred to as a pulse device first. The conductive gel and the pads John had placed on him seemed a bit clinical. John mentioned that this was a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation unit. “You might have heard of people using a TENS machine for pain relief and that is effectively what this is,” John had explained. “Which doesn’t sound very sexy but it should feel good.”

They tried the pads on Roger’s inner thighs first so he could find out what they felt like before they tried them on other, more sensitive areas. It was, as John had promised, tingly. “I like it,” Roger told him.

When the pads were applied to his balls he liked it even more. John used a low setting to start with which created a sustained tingling. As he turned the dial to the next setting it felt more intense. Roger thought it was a little like the thrill he got from holding his bladder – a bearable but constant discomfort. He had not mentioned the pee thing to John yet. But if John liked this then perhaps he would be amenable to exploring Roger’s kink.

The pads were not the only weapons in John’s electrical stimulation artillery. Roger had been a little nervous about the electrical cock ring, “Is it...It’s an electrode, isn’t it?” he had queried.

“Technically, yes, I suppose it is,” John had said thoughtfully, “You don’t have to,” he had added anxiously.

“I trust you,” Roger had told him. “Just...Start me on the lowest setting...”

He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that he liked the tingling sensation he had received. He had been positively eager to try the toy John referred to as the ‘probe’ which John said would provide a shock to his prostate.

He had cum embarrassingly quickly.

John preferred to be in charge of the current. “It’s seeing the impact it has on you,” John told him, “That’s what turns me on.” He had blushed.

“And you like being in control,” Roger had murmured, running his hand down John’s chest. “You like being literally electrifying,” he had added with a grin. 

“I feel a bit bad about it,” John informed him, “Like I’m kind of getting off on causing you pain.”

“It isn’t painful, exactly,” Roger mused, “Well, you know that. And you know I like it.” He took a deep breath and said, “It’s kind of the same feeling I get when I’ve been holding my bladder for a long time, when it’s kind of painful but a good kind of painful. Holding my bladder is something I like doing.”

John trailed his fingers across Roger’s cheek. “You like holding your bladder?” he repeated slowly.

Roger pressed his face into John’s chest. “I have a piss kink,” he confessed, the words muffled.

John stroked Roger’s hair. “What does that involve, exactly?” he asked. 

◊◊◊ 

They had started with John controlling when – if – Roger could use the bathroom. Roger enjoyed the sensation of his bladder being achingly full and John discovered that he found squirmy desperate Roger with a noticeably bulging bladder very attractive. Roger also found releasing his pent-up piss almost orgasmic.

They had taken it a step further when Roger held for so long he started to leak into his underwear. John had instructed him to keep holding it. Roger’s eyes had been wide. “I don’t think I can,” he had whined.

“What’s your colour?” John had asked. 

“Green,” Roger had gasped immediately.

John had felt a thrill of anticipation. Roger was about to piss his pants because John wouldn’t let him use the bathroom.

Roger had moved to the little kitchen area with the easy to mop linoleum flooring at that point, hobbling there in little steps that wouldn’t jar his bursting bladder too much. John had grinned at this practical streak. He had followed Roger and leaned against the fridge watching Roger doing a cute little potty dance. “You’re not allowed to hold yourself,” he warned Roger as his hand flew to his crotch.

The front of Roger’s pale blue jeans darkened as he began to lose control. John’s cock hardened fully at this obvious sign that Roger was succumbing to the needs and demands of his body. “You’ve held so well for me,” he cooed, “You can let go now.”

Roger was letting go anyway. There was an audible hiss as his tired muscles gave way and piss flooded his pants. The wet stain on the front of his jeans spread quickly, moving down his leg, soaking the fabric. A rivulet of pee ran over Roger’s boot and joined the rapidly expanding puddle on the floor. Roger gave a little gasp of relief. 

“That must feel wonderful,” John said his voice thick with lust. He unzipped his own jeans and took his hard cock in his hand, stroking it firmly. He came almost immediately. “Look at you, pissing all over yourself.”

Once Roger had stopped peeing he became hard in his sopping pants. John placed his hand over Roger’s sodden crotch, squeezing him gently through the wet material, moving his hand up and down until Roger gasped and came, adding to the wetness of his underwear. 

John had jokingly said he needed to pee now too and Roger had looked at him from under lowered eyelashes and said with a little blush that if John wanted to he could piss on Roger. “I’d like you to,” Roger had said, sinking to his knees in the pool of piss on the floor.

John had hesitated slightly. Roger pissing himself was one thing but John pissing on Roger felt like it was crossing a line. “Obviously, you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it,” Roger said softly, “I would like it if you would.”

He had looked both innocent and – kneeling in a puddle of his own piss – delectably naughty. John had pissed on him. He had aimed at his torso at first but Roger had huskily informed him that he would welcome his face being in the firing line. 

That felt like straying even further into the realms of the taboo but Roger had looked so enchantingly eager and so John had urinated on his face, watching in fascination as Roger had licked his piss-wet lips.

◊◊◊ 

Showering together was always pleasurable too. Now, John shampooed Roger’s hair, massaging his scalp. “I should maybe have taken my cap off,” Roger murmured. “I’m not sure how easy it will be to wash.”

“If it’s ruined then it’ll have been in a good cause,” John assured him solemnly. He would be overjoyed if the damn thing was now un-wearable.

“It will have made a noble sacrifice,” Roger agreed happily, running soapy hands across John’s chest. “Thank you for doing that,” he added softly, “I know it still makes you a bit uncomfortable but if feels so lovely.”

“I just can’t quite get over how – forbidden – it seems,” John told him. “It’s the sort of thing I wouldn’t do to my worst enemy, you know?”

Roger nodded, “I do know. But in a way that’s what I like about it. It feels like such a subversive thing to enjoy.”

◊◊◊ 

Roger murmured a few words of appreciation to his cap before dropping it in the bin. “Farewell old friend,” he said sadly. No matter how many times he had washed it or what methods he had used he felt it still smelt faintly of urine.

John slipped his arms around him, pressing his lips to Roger’s. “It had a good life,” he told Roger, grinning at him. 

“You needn’t pretend you liked it,” Roger laughed, “I know you hated it. But I was very fond of it.” He sighed. “It’s my own fault for wearing one of my favourite outfits while you were indulging me.”

“That is true,” John agreed. “You did look gorgeous when you were all bedraggled though.” It occurred to him that it was not the most glamorous of kinks to have although his experiences to date had convinced him that Roger looked delicious under any circumstances.

As if reading his mind, Roger said, “I can be myself with you. You’re not appalled that I like wetting my pants. You like me as I am.”

“I love you as you are,” John told him hoarsely. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“Other way round,” Roger murmured, kissing him. “I’m lucky to have you.”


End file.
